Barista
by jlukes
Summary: Derek a perdu un pari, et voit sa journée être un enfer... Défit du groupe Sterek Pack ;)


**Hello mes p'tits chats !**

**Suite à un défit lancé sur le groupe facebook Sterek'pack, je vous envoi mon OS AU.**

**Vous pouvez vous referer à l'avatar de cet OS, panneau point de départ de l'histoire.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Aujourd'hui<strong>, **votre** **Barista** **est** :

- **Putain** **de** **gay**

- **Désespérément** **célibataire**

**Pour** **votre** **boisson** **du** **jour** **je** **recommande** : **Que** **vous** **me** **donniez** **votre** **numéro**.

- Putain Isaac ! Enlève ça ! Cria Derek alors qu'il servait le Mocha Blanc de la femme d'affaire par excellence, stricte, lunette et chignon impeccable.

Il lui fit un sourire commerciale et le rouge lui monte aux joues. Derek se retint de rouler des yeux, elles ont toutes fait ça depuis ce matin, et croyez le, il est juste dix heures.

- Nope ! Tu as perdu, c'est le deal ! Rit Isaac en passant derrière lui et claquant une tape sur les fesses.

Derek sursauta et grinça des dents avant d'essayer de sourire au client suivant, un homme, bourru et moustachu. Et là il flippe, si le mec prend la pancarte au jeu… ouai, vaut mieux pas y penser en fait ! L'homme lui commanda un "Caffè Américano" avec rudesse et Derek ne s'en offusqua pas, il préfèrait même ça.

- Tout de suite monsieur, quel nom ?

Derek nota "Clark" suivit d'un "CAm" sur le gobelet et le posa à la suite des autres en attente et passa à la commande suivante, priant toujours que la prochaine personne ne va pas lui demander le café du jour, ou encore son numéro de téléphone.

- Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si ce n'était pas la vérité, hum ? Glissa Isaac alors qu'il venait chercher le gobelet de Clark.

- La ferme… Grogna t-il en retour avant d'essayer de sourire au prochain client. Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ?

- Le café du jour… Roucoula le client, un sportif, un peu… Californien, genre surfer… Et avec votre numéro ! Claqua t-il avec tout son aplomb.

Derek le fixa choqué et eut envi de le frapper. Sérieux ? En plus, absolument pas son genre. Il se tourna pour regarder Isaac qui venait d'apporter le café de Clark en lui souriant, l'air non dissimulé qui se foutait de sa gueule. Il revint vers le sportif, blond, yeux bleus, gaulé comme… un sportif, et vu le porte clé qu'il laissait glisser sous son nez de façon absolument pas discrète, action visant à montrer qu'il avait sûrement une magnifique Lambo… Tout ce qu'il déteste !

- On n'en a plus. Trancha t-il pour y mettre fin en fronçant les sourcils.

- Et pour le numéro ? Tenta t-il encore, le sourcil Colgate en prime.

Derek se contenta juste de grogner méchamment et lui lancer son regard des plus meurtrier avant de se lancer sur le client suivant.

- C'est à qui ? Dit-il bien fort et le sportif quitta le Starbuck sans café… et sans numéro. Isaac, je vais te tuer… Macha t-il dans ses dents quand une vieille femme, le rouge aux joues et un sourire moqueur se présenta devant lui.

Les dix huit heures arrivaient trop doucement à son gout et Derek voulait juste rentrer chez lui pour ne plus voir cette saloperie de pancarte, enfin plutôt, les saloperies de pancarte. Parce qu'il n'y en avait pas qu'une dans l'entrée, mais une dans la vitrine, sur presque tous les murs de la boutique et le pire, était celui sur le mur derrière lui, bien en hauteur à la vue de tous les client, il ne manquait plus que la grosse flèche clignotante des cabarets le désignant pour compléter sa journée. Gé-ni-al !

Il releva la tête de sa caisse quand la clochette de la porte annonça un nouveau client. Il aperçut un type, occupé à regarder son portefeuille tout en tapotant ses poches dans son jean. Jean et chemise cintrée, converse aussi, et un fouillis incroyable dans sa tignasse. Là tout de suite, il espérait qu'il soit gay… vraiment.

L'homme arriva à sa hauteur et leva enfin la tête pour lui sourire poliment. Derek arqua un sourcil quand il sentit son palpitant se faire la malle, parce que le regard ambré devant lui, était accompagné, non seulement, par une bouche totalement scandaleuse, mais aussi par une multitude de petites tâches qui le fascinait.

- Bonjour, qu'est-ce que je vous sers ? Articula t-il le plus professionnellement possible, pas une mince à faire, là tout de suite.

Le jeune homme, parce que Derek jugea qu'il semblait plus jeune que lui - mais pas beaucoup hein ! - releva la tête pour chercher la carte des cafés derrière lui. Derek retint son souffle quand il le vit plisser les yeux avant de croiser son regard de façon insistante, puis il retourna son attention sur la carte derrière et sourit doucement.

- Comme je suppose qu'on a déjà dû vous demander votre numéro, et que vous l'avez sûrement déjà donné… je vais prendre un "Pumpkin Spice Latte". Rit-il en ramenant son attention sur lui.

Derek avait sérieusement la bouche sèche, le fixant comme s'il n'était pas vraiment réel. Est-ce qu'il le voulait, son numéro ? Déjà, il était content que la boutique soit calme, seuls quelques clients trainaient dans le café, parlant gentiment entre eux. Ca lui permettait d'essayer de minimiser les risques d'être prit pour un débile, enfin, juste pour le gars amusé devant lui, alors il se reprit.

- Quel nom ? Demanda t-il en souriant.

- Stiles !

- C'est un nom ça ? Demanda Derek en relevant le sourcil droit, ne sachant pas vraiment comment l'écrire.

Stiles rit deux secondes supplémentaires et lui prit le gobelet des mains ainsi que son marqueur, et Derek ignora de toutes ses forces les picotements dans ses doigts quand il a touché les siens. Il le vit écrire, concentré, puis remettre le gobelet sur le socle de préparation, mettant bien en évidence son nom… et son numéro de téléphone.

Toute la journée, Derek avait refoulé toutes les avances, toutes les insinuations, toutes les tentatives… mais là… Alors il sourit essayant de ne pas paraitre gêné et hocha lentement la tête.

- Je n'ai prit aucun numéro, aujourd'hui. Cru t-il bon de justifier, même s'il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi.

- Cool ! J'ai toutes mes chances alors ? Stiles lui fit un sourire qui atteignit sincèrement ses oreilles.

Derek prit son gobelet et le posa près de la caisse, sous le comptoir, et prit un autre récipient, inscrivant "Stiles" puis ajouta son propre numéro et le posa sur le socle de préparation.

- Juste par curiosité… Stiles approcha du comptoir signant à Derek de faire de même, et Derek obéit, hypnotisé par son regard tinté de whisky, boisson qu'il prendrait bien, là tout de suite. Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait pour mériter ça ? Gloussa t-il en montrant la pancarte derrière lui.

- Un pari… stupide. Souffla t-il en reculant doucement et massant sa nuque. Un homme et deux femmes sont venus hier, et mon collègue était persuadé qu'il s'agissait d'un ménage… libertin.

Et Derek était persuadé que non, mais quand l'une des femmes a embrassé l'homme à pleine bouche, Derek était sûr d'avoir gagné, mais alors, elle embrassa de façon tout aussi spectaculaire, la première femme, enfournant sa langue au fond de sa bouche. Enfin bref…

- Et ? Insista Stiles devant sa mine renfrogné, amusé.

- Cette femme connaissant la première, il ne pouvait s'agir de sa maîtresse mais de sa partenaire de sexe ! Rit Isaac qui posa le gobelet de Stiles devant lui, leur faisant un clin d'œil suggestif. Rentre chez toi Derek. Le poussa t-il avant de partir vers l'arrière boutique en levant triomphalement les poings. Putain, je le savais ! Cria t-il dans la réserve et Derek ferma les yeux en soufflant.

Le rire de Stiles lui fit rouvrirent les yeux et il se détendit devant sa mine enjoué. Stiles voulut mettre l'argent sur le comptoir mais Derek l'arrêta.

- C'est pour moi. Assura t-il et Stiles mit son argent dans le pot pour remercier les employés.

- J'vous attends, alors ? Sourit-il en reculant vers la sortie de la boutique, ne le lâchant pas des yeux.

Derek lui sourit en retour et rit doucement avant de repartir vers la réserve, se dépêchant de prendre ses affaires pour quitter le Starbuck au pas de course. Il trouva Stiles adossé au mur, un pied relevé en appui, le regard tourné vers lui, avec un sourire énigmatique sur le visage.


End file.
